Falling For You
by Cocoa-pop
Summary: JJ doesn't work for the BAU, she's a singer. Emily is still the tough FBI agent and meets and falls for JJ. But does JJ feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I dont own criminal minds or the characters or the song used in this story, Colbie Caillat's Break Through. **

**This is the first story I have ever written. I hate English, but this just came to me. Please leave a review if you enjoy it or want me to continue or if you don't like it and any pointers or how I can make this better ****J**** thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Emily" Spence says as places a cup of coffee on my messy desk<p>

"Thank you" I say gratefully. It's been a long and draining day today and coffee is just what I need. We've just finished with a case about two boys that were missing, and unfortunately found dead. It's always extra hard on everyone when we get a case involving children, especially Hotch.

"Got anything exciting planned tonight princess?" Morgan pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Psh...Yeah I've got a date with the bar. What about yourself?"

"Aww c'mon Prentiss, when was the last time you went on a real date, huh? Look, me and my baby girl are gonna hit the new night club Pisces after work, why don't ya join us? Live a little"

"Umm... I'm gonna have to decline, you know that's not really my thing Derek" I know the reason he goes to night clubs on days like these is to forget about the days events and cases we deal with.

"Whatever you want princess" he says as he starts to pack up his things.

"What about you pretty boy?"

Reid looks up after hearing his name, and adjusts his glasses awkwardly on his face

"It's not really my thing either Morgan, thanks for the offer though. But did you know that 82% of the people that go to night clubs..."

"Urghh" Me and Morgan both groan and go back to cleaning our desks before we head out.

"Okay, I'm out for the weekend" Morgan says, grabbing his jacket and putting it on

"Yeah yeah, get out of here"

"Don't have _too_ much fun princess, Spence...you too! See you guys Monday" Morgan says sarcastically and winks at me as he heads outs to meet Garcia.

"I'm gonna leave now too Spence...have a good weekend" I say smiling to Reid

"Thanks, you too Emily"

I get in my SUV and head to the bar I have been going to for nearly 5 years now.

* * *

><p>As I enter the bar as see James the bar tender look up at me and smile. I sit on the stool as he hands me my usual gin and tonic. I take a sip and it burns as it goes down.<p>

"Hard day?"

"Yeah, tough case. How are you doing?" Me and James have developed a good friendship over the years, I guess when you go to a bar every other night for 5 years, you become familiar with the people. James owns the bar, his dad left it to him when he died.

James is the only person that knows about me. That I'm...gay. It had slipped out accidentally one night after a long day and a few shots. But he never judged me…or treated me differently, he just nodded and we carried on talking.

"Good good! We have a new singer tonight..and she's not bad on the eyes" he winks at me. I just nod my head and chuckle. He's always trying to hook me up with people.

"She seems really sweet though too, kind and polite... and your type"

"James, you know I'm happy being single, I love my work and it's hard to date"

He leans over the bar and holds my hand "Yeah you say that all the time! But I know that you just don't really like letting people in and letting them love you, you compartmentalize and put your walls up! But I also know that you're lonely too, I know you love your work and it's dangerous and time consuming, but you could use a partner, someone to share your life with, to enjoy yourself with!"

Dammit! He's right and he knows it. I know it.

"I'll be right back" he says and walks out onto the stage, that's across the room. I swivel on my chair to swatch as he introduces the new singer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a new acoustic singer tonight. She's from a small town East Allegheny, it's an honour to have her play for us, please welcome Jennifer Jareau" James says to the people on the dance floor and at the bar then walks off.

That's when I see her. She walks onto stage with a light brown guitar and nervously places herself behind the microphone.

Wow...just wow. James wasn't lying when he said she was good looking. But she's gorgeous, beautiful! She has blonde hair that falls just below her collarbone, she has an amazing figure from what I can see, and she's dressed in a cute little light blue dress. It stops just above her knees, and she's wearing white dolly shoes. Then I look up and stare into blue eyes. Sky blue eyes. She's beautiful.

She puts her guitar strap on over her shoulder and head and gets comfortable holding her guitar. She seems calm and relaxed.

"Good evening everyone, I'm going to start by playing a song called _Break Through_, I hope you like it" Jennifer says. Her voice is so smooth and soft. And I find myself excited to here her sing!

**Why is it so hard  
>It was so long ago<br>I don't know where to start or what to say to you  
>I've been all alone needing you by my side<br>But it's not too late  
>Maybe we just needed time<br>Can we try to let it go?  
>If we don't than we'll never know<br>I try to break through but you know that it's up to you**

**We say that time is meant to heal**  
><strong>But it still hurts inside<strong>  
><strong>I wish that none of this was real<strong>  
><strong>Cause we're so far behind<strong>

**You've been all alone**  
><strong>Needing me by your side<strong>  
><strong>But it's not too late<strong>  
><strong>Maybe we just needed time<strong>  
><strong>Can we try to let it go<strong>  
><strong>If we don't than we'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I try to break through<strong>  
><strong>But you know that it's up to you<strong>

**And I know that our love can grow**  
><strong>But this damn river needs to flow<strong>  
><strong>I will try to break through but you know that it's up to you<strong>

**It's time to make a stand**  
><strong>Maybe it won't last<strong>  
><strong>But we should take this chance<strong>

**Can we try to let it go**  
><strong>If we don't than we'll never know<strong>  
><strong>I try to break through<strong>  
><strong>But you know that it's up to you<strong>  
><strong>I know that our love can grow<strong>  
><strong>When this damn river needs to flow<strong>  
><strong>I will try to break through<strong>  
><strong>But you know that it's up to you<strong>

**I'll try to break through but you that it's up to you**  
><strong>I'll try to break through but you that it's up to you<strong>

After she strums the last chord, the whole bar is applauding her.

I turn around to see James smirking at me. Idiot. He places a beer on the counter for me.

"So...?" he asks

"_So_…?" I shrug and try to avoid his eyes.

"I knew you would like her!" he says like he knows everything.

"C'mon you have to agree. She's amazing right?"

"Yeah I suppose" I try to play it off and take a sip of my beer

He laughs and shakes his head. I slyly turn my head to see her start to play another song. She looks so comfortable up on stage, like she was meant to sing!

Shit. I like someone I don't even know.

After listening to her sing about 5 songs, she says goodnight to the bar audience and walks off stage.

"How long is she playing here for?" I ask James

"I'm gonna ask her tonight to come sing for us regularly, everyone seemed to love her! I think we found our new singer"

"Yeah I like her voice" I mumble

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you like about her" James mumbles back and I nearly choke on my beer. Idiot

* * *

><p>I look at my watch and notice it's nearing midnight already. As I look up I notice her walking towards the bar. Our eyes connect, and damn. There's just something so special about her! I feel this weird feeling to protect her and take care of her. I just try and put it into on of my compartmentalize boxes and shake it off. I focus back on my third beer.<p>

Jennifer stands leaning on the bar and shakes James' hand as he thanks her. She turns as looks at me, those piercing blue eyes. And I realise James is talking to me.

"Emily! Emily!"

"What?" I say a little annoyed

"This is Jennifer Jareau, JJ this is Emily Prentiss…a regular here and also one of my best friends"

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you" she says and extends her hand towards me

"Uh yeah, I'm e-emily." I stutter. What the hell? Pull yourself together Prentiss. I hear James laughing at me. I really hate him sometimes.

"It's nice to meet you too Jennifer" I say smoothly now and shake her hand. I don't know if it's just me but when our hands touch, there's something there. I've never felt this before. I look up into Jennifer's eyes as she giggles at me and turns back to James.

She has such a cute giggle! And a part of me wants to get to know her, but I know this is just stupid and I need to get out of here. I need to forget about her.

"Umm James, I have to go, see you later." I rush out and grab my suit jacket and head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read it :) please review if i should continue...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts for this story! I'm enjoying writing it and i hope you still enjoy reading it after this chapter. I've tried to improve and use the advice :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The annoying ring of my alarm wakes me from my light sleep. It's Monday morning. I hate Mondays. Still sleepy, I get up from bed and go down to have some breakfast.<p>

I haven't stopped thinking of _Jennifer _thisweekend. Even her name sends shivers down my spine. I've tried to forget about her and ignore it, but there's this nagging feeling to not let this one get away. All my life I've been protective of my heart and when I let someone in I get my heart broken or they leave.

I sit at my marble counter top and eat my breakfast. I guess being a trust fund kid gets you marble tops and the best pent house views!

I head back upstairs and take out one of my suits, adjust my belt to the side, grab my watch from the side table and tucked the chain around my neck into my shirt. My Father had bought it for me when I was 15. It was like dog tags but engraved on them was '_Never lose Hope'_ and '_Strength'_. I pick up my cars keys and head out.

* * *

><p>As I walk into the BAU I see Morgan throwing a scrunched up piece of paper at Reid and telling him not to bring up facts on a date if he wants a girlfriend or at least a second date!<p>

"How was your weekend princess?"

"The usual, how was the new night club?"

"It was amazing; I had a great time with my girl. We would love you guys to come along, it's just a bar and dance floor Em, you and Reid will enjoy it. Garcia's gonna be on your case about it" he says laughing

"Yeah maybe next time" I grumble

"I'll hold you to that" Morgan says.

"Conference room in 5, we have a new case" Hotch says walking from his office.

We all gather round the table in the conference room as Hotch handed out photos of victims.

"Okay, we have 4 females all blonde haired, eye colour varied. There bodies have been in found in a different park for each female. They were beaten and then stabbed in the chest. However they all have a cross symbol in blood on their foreheads"

"So this guy has an issue with religion?"

I look up at Morgan and then at Hotch "Maybe they've done something against the religion and he's trying to show them what's right?"

"Yeah, lets get Garcia to find out what these woman have in common, then maybe we can find the reasoning behind this. Morgan can you get Garcia on that" Hotch ordered.

Morgan pulled out his phone and called Garcia, and in an instant she was walking into the room with her lap top.

"Good Morning my sweeties hope you all had a lovely weekend, I sure had a blast with my chocolate god" she said winking at Derek. They had such a flirtatious friendship but anyone could see they rusted and cared for each other a lot, and that's important in our line of work.

"Lets save that for later Garcia, right now I need you to look up if these women had anything in common, or were friend or something" Hotch told Garcia

Garcia quickly set up her laptop and had the information ready for us in a flash, she really is amazing at was she does.

"Okey Dokey, these four women all worked for a huge law firm called _Carter & Lewis,_ but the were in different departments"

"Okay, Prentiss and Morgan go check out the firm and ask around, Reid and Garcia search some more, on backgrounds and family"

A chorus of 'yes sirs' was heard and we all set out to do our tasks.

* * *

><p>Morgan and I got into his SUV and he started driving to <em>Carter &amp; Lewis<em>

"You okay there Emily? You seem extra quite" Derek says keeping his eyes on the road

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Oh yeah, thinking about anything particular or _anyone_?"

"Umm...not really" I can't even tell Morgan about the girl I met on Friday, because he doesn't even now I'm gay. Maybe I should tell him and not make a big deal out of it. Tell him confidently later

"Actually do you wanna get a drink later, I kind of wanna tell you something" I ask him hesitantly

"Ahh, sure thing princess. You finally decided you want some of this?" He said gesturing to his body.

"You wish" I snorted

"But yes, of course Emily. I'm always here to talk"

"Thanks Derek, it means a lot"

We arrived at the law firm and questioned some friends of the victims but didn't get anything important. Just that they were married, which was weird as they didn't have wedding rings on in the photo and that they quite social and didn't behave strangely. So we reported back to Hotch.

* * *

><p>Morgan and I agreed to meet at a café just down the road from my apartment at 7. I change into a comfy pair of jeans, a simple T, my boots and leather jacket.<p>

I walk into the café and see Morgan already sitting at a table waiting.

"Hey Derek, sorry I'm late"

"No worries Em, I ordered you a beer, hope that's okay"

"Perfect" I say as I take a few sips of my beer

"So umm, I just wanted to tell…I just needed to tell you something I guess" I say nervously. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I just don't want the gang to be awkward around me or think less. I was brought up catholic and to think being gay was a sin. So I never feel the need to tell everyone, but I also don't hide it.

"Don't worry Emily, I would never judge you"

"Yeah I know Derek, its just…well...I'm gay" I blurt out. There is said it. And it felt good. I hear Morgan start to chuckle so I give him a questioning look.

"I already had a feeling Em. I just wish you would have told me sooner. It doesn't change anything…and Garcia already knew"

Now I was a little shocked "What? She knew? How? I don't think I've ever told her" I say confused

"Well you don't exactly shout girly girl either Emily. You never talk about guys or dates you've been on and are never interested"

"Yeah I guess your right. It feels good to tell you, thank you!" I tell him sincerely.

"So any particular reason you decided to tell me tonight?"

I push some fallen hair behind my ear and push up my sleeves, running my finger over the small tattoo I have on my inner wrist of a banner with the word _strength_ in flow writing that I got after something happened when I was 15.

"Yeah, I met this girl on Friday. Well, she sang in a bar I go to and she was just so breath taking, but I don't think she really noticed me, I mean I kind of freaked and left before she could really talk to me, I mean she's probably not even straight and here I am talking like I have a chance of getting her, I'm just some messed up FBI agent.."

"EMILY" Morgan shouted at me interrupting

"You were rambling. Let's just take this one thing at a time okay" he said laughing

"Yeah sure, sorry. Guess I got carried away a little"

"Yeah _a little. _So does this woman have a name?"

"Gosh yeah, it's Jennifer" I say as I put my empty beer bottle on the table

"Okay, there we go! So Jennifer is singing at a bar you go to and you like her, but haven't had the chance to actually talk to her yet?" he asked me scratching his chin

"Yes exactly."

"Okay, so why don't we all go to the bar one night after work and you can point her out to me and we can talk further?"

"Yeah that's sounds good. Just please don't make me look like a fool or embarrass me."

"Okay princess"

"And don't tell anyone that I came to you for advice okay? I'm a bad FBI agent and I have…a rep" I say laughing lightly

"Sure you do" he said patting me on the shoulder as we walked out the café

"And Morgan? Thank you. I really needed that" I tell him sincerely

"Anytime princess, I know you'd do the same. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see ya" I say as I turn to walk to my condo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, if you hate it or you like it :) maybe tell me what you want out of this story? or if i'm writing the characters okay? Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Thank you all for the story alerts! I have been writing in Emily's POV but I'm gonna write in no one's POV and will just tell you when it's in someone's POV.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>The next few days at the BAU were long and tiring as the team hadn't found any new leads on the case. They all decided to go out to James's bar Emily always goes to, well except Reid who wanted to stay home and read a book, to try and relax.<p>

Morgan gave Emily a knowing smirk letting her know she must point out the new blonde singer as they all walked in and sat down at the round table.

"Hey Guys, What do you want to drink tonight?" James said as he walked up to the group

"Well I'm thinking four shots of tequila to get the night going"

"I agree with my chocolate hunk" Garcia said as she winked at Morgan, who gave her a smirk in return

"Okay, I'll be right back, and I hope you guys enjoy the new singer tonight, she's a big hit here" James said as he walked off back to the bar

"So I heard" Morgan said smugly, so Emily hit his shin under the table and he let out a girly screech.

Shortly after they had all downed two shots each and were starting to loosen up, the lights dimmed as a blonde haired woman walked out onto the stage.

Morgan slyly looked at Emily as she gave him a confirming nod. The bar quieted down as she started to strum her guitar. Tonight she was wearing a denim skirt and cute little cardigan with a light blue small flower in her loose hair.

She started to sing her cover of _Gravity _by Sara Bareilles. Her voice so angelic and expressive. As she finished, she once again got a standing ovation. She was definitely loved by the people here.

Emily turned to Morgan and whispered "So…What do you think?"

"I see exactly what you mean. She was a fantastic singer plus she's gorgeous"

"I know right. Shit. This just makes things so much harder." Emily couldn't help but think she would never be able to get a girl like that. She would never deserve _her_.

Jennifer played a few more songs on stage, and then made her way back down to the bar to greet James.

* * *

><p>"You were great up there JJ. Another standing ovation"<p>

JJ couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you James"

"You wanna meet some of my friends? I'm sure they'd love to meet ya, I could hear them talking about you"

"Good things I hope, but yeah I'd love to" JJ replied

James led JJ over to the table where his friends were and they all looked up as he approached.

"Everyone, this is JJ. JJ this is everyone. Garcia, Morgan and Emily who you briefly met the other night" James gestured to each member as she gave them a small wave

"Hey, we heard you sing, you were amazing. Sit and join us!" Morgan said as he pointed to the spare seat opposite Emily next to Garcia

"Thank you, but it was nothing. It's nice to meet you all" JJ blushed and tried to wave off the compliment.

"Yeah sugar plum, you rocked that stage, don't deny it! And your so cute, I could just fit you in my pocket" Garcia said excitedly

JJ giggled at the colorfully dressed woman and thanked her for the compliment.

When Garcia and Morgan left the table to get more drinks, JJ took the chance to say hi to Emily who she had yet to talk to.

"Hi Emily, we met last Friday, don't know if you remember" JJ said a shyly

"Uhh yeah, sorry, I wasn't very polite I'd had a long day" Emily tried to explain awkwardly

"Oh don't worry, we all have them. How about we start again? I'm JJ"

Emily laughed. JJ was just so cute and innocent "Yeah thanks, Emily Prentiss" gestured to herself.

Morgan and Garcia returned with more shots, and Morgan leaned into Emily and whispered "She's really nice Em, how's it going?"

"Yeah she seems really great. We just introduced ourselves and that's it"

"Get to know her, converse. Come on"

"What are you girls talking about baby girl" Morgan asked Garcia

"Just some girly chat. You guys wouldn't be interested"

"Hey I'm a girl…But yeah your right, I'm not interested" Emily said waving her hand

"So JJ, how long have you been singing for?" Morgan asked JJ

"Since I was twenty, so 7 years in two weeks!"

"That's awesome, hear that Em?" Morgan nudged Emily

"Yes Morgan, I'm sitting right here!" She replied slightly annoyed, nudging him back. He was being way too obvious. Dumbass she thought. JJ giggled as she watched the two. Emily couldn't help but notice how small framed JJ was, or how she was so friendly with everyone. Talking to Garcia like that had been best friends for years. And that cute little giggle she did. Emily just wanted to make her laugh again, but quickly got rid of those thoughts as she knew it would never happen.

* * *

><p>"They're always like that those two" Garcia whispered JJ. "But they're best friends and partners so there's no harm"<p>

JJ couldn't help but feel a little upset at that information, but didn't know why it bothered her.

"Oh. How long have you guys been partners?" JJ asked Morgan, trying to ignore that weird jealous feeling

"Oh ya know, just over 5 years Emily?" He asked his friend

"Yeah, sounds about right"

"She just can't get enough of me" He said smirking as Emily flipped him off

"But really we got each others backs" he finished sincerely.

"That's sweet. You don't see many couples today that support each other so much and-"

"WOW! No, no, no! Morgan and I are NOT dating or a couple. Ew, no offence Morgan."

"Psh, none taken. What made you think that?" He asked JJ laughing lightly

"Oh sorry. Garcia just said you guys were partners, so I assumed-" JJ said flustered

"Partners as in they work together. They're FBI agent's sweetie" Garcia said interrupting

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry" JJ said embarrassed

"No harm done" Morgan replied

"But wow, I didn't think you were FBI agents"

"Yeah it's a tough job, but we love it. We're a close knit family too"

* * *

><p><em><strong>JJ POV <strong>_

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I assumed they were together. I feel like such a fool. I've only just met them! But Morgan said it was okay so I'm just going to forget it happened.

I look over at Morgan and Emily who are quietly talking to each other and can't help but linger on Emily. Ever since I saw her sitting at the bar last Friday I've just felt this weird connection and attraction to her.

She's sitting with her arms crossed on the table holding her beer. Her shirt sleeves rolled up a little showing a small tattoo on her inner wrist. _That's so sexy._

Her dark hair falling on her broad shoulders. I can see her defined muscles at the top of her arms as her sleeves pull and I can't help but feel turned on. But she looks so guarded too. So dark and mysterious.

I run my eyes up to her face and meet her eyes. Oh no. she saw me checking her out!

_Play it cool jj_ I tell myself. But I start to feel the blush rise to my cheeks so I quickly turn my head and play it off. Damn. But someone like Emily would never go for a small town girl like me. So I just shake of my thoughts and turn back to Garcia and try to forget the agent sitting across the table.

* * *

><p><strong> I thought i should but JJ's pov at the end just to show how she feels!<strong>

**Please leave a review if you want me to continue or change it etc. :) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**Firstly Thank you all so much for the alerts/favorites I keep getting! The reviews too! I honestly can't believe it. You guys make me so happy XD**

**And secondly I'm sorry, I know this isn't a very good story and all, but I'm trying really hard to make it better each chapter. So thank you for taking the time and to read it!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV <strong>

I can't stop looking at Jennifer sitting across from me. Her smile, her laugh, everything she's doing is just driving me crazy! I've never felt like this for anyone before. I've only known her for a few hours. This is crazy!

"I think its time to take you home baby girl" I hear Morgan tell Pen. She does look like she's had a few too many drinks; she's just talking non stop to jj, who just keeps nodding and laughing along.

"Aww, but c'mon this party is just getting started" Garcia replies with a small pout.

"Baby girl you can see JJ again soon, but I'm your ride and pouting will get you know where"

"Fine fine, JJ you have my number call me okay? We'll meet up really soon" Garcia says to jj, who just nods and smiles while giving Pen a light hug

Garcia and Morgan say goodnight to everyone and head out

"Your friends are really great! Especially Garcia, she's so quirky and funny" I hear JJ say to me as I look up. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah everyone loves Garcia and Garcia loves everyone" I chuckle "and no I don't have to work on the weekends unless we're called in for a case, so I'll stay and have another drink and then head out. What about yourself?"

"Nope" She replies happily "I just sing here and sometimes go to the children hospital and sing for them or anything that comes up really, so I hope you don't mind if I stay for another drink too?" she asks me shyly

God. Could she get anymore adorable and kind?

"Oh that's really sweet of you…ya know…singing to the kids and stuff."

"And I'd love for you to stay for another drink"

For a minute we're just looking in each others eyes and for a split second I actually think she feels something for me too, but whatever, whom I kidding?

"So what made you want to move to Virginia?" I ask her trying to break the intense moment

"I grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other, gossiped about each other and you just couldn't get away from it, I needed to get out and live my own life so I just moved here" she said shrugging looking down at her hands that were playing with the label on her coke

"I don't blame you, I would hate that too. Do your family still live in East Allegheny?"

"Yeah yeah, my parents, three brothers, aunts and uncles and nieces" JJ giggles. She's just too cute for words

"Wow, big family, must be nice. I'm an only child. My parents and I traveled a lot and moved around when I was younger so I guess it was better that way" I shrug.

"What like moved county or schools or something?" she asks innocently. I wish it was that simple.

"No. my mother is the ambassador. Ambassador Prentiss. She had to move around lot, she that meant I had to too. A different country or school once a year maybe every two if I was lucky"

JJ looks at me with a small sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you. I rather a small town then having to keep changing school and making new friends"

So would I. I struggled to fit in and make friends every time we moved, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah me too" I mumble back. "So how long are signed up here to play?" I say. Hoping she won't notice the subject change.

"James said I could play here as long as I like. I love the atmosphere and people here though so I think I'm going to stick around for a while" Jj says, her eyes lighting up when talking about the people and atmosphere. I can't help but feel relieved and content with her answer, knowing I'll hopefully be seeing a lot more of this beautiful woman.

I spent the rest of the Friday night getting to know Jennifer; we talked into the early hours of the morning and then said our goodbye's and parted ways, promising to see each other again one night at the bar.

I learnt about her family and how she was the captain of the varsity soccer team in her senior year and how she had a cute little obsession with butterflies when she was younger. After talking to her I felt myself get more attracted to her and start to develop feelings for her.

I don't let myself go back to the bar over the weekend, I don't want to let these new feeling grow and deeper.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pen" I say as I walk into Garcia's office<p>

"Morning my lovely, what has bought you here this fine afternoon?" she asks cheerfully. She always knows how to brighten up someone's day or make someone feel better.

"Just came to pick up the information on Thomas Lever" I lean my hip against her computer desk filled with lots of little teddies, photos and other colorful objects as I wait for her to print out the info

"Sure thing sugar plum, so how has your week been so far?"

"Same old same old" I mumble back "What about you?"

"Oh you know, just been out with Kevin and met up with JJ a few times for coffee" This grabs my attention. I feel a little jealous; I want to be the one going out to coffee with Jennifer.

"We should all go to the new club Pisces this Saturday" Garcia then says excitedly, jumping on the spot slightly. She's just so bubbly

"I don't know Pen. Who's 'we'?" I ask hesitantly. Night clubs aren't really my think anymore

"Me, you, Derek, JJ and maybe Reid" she replies handing me the printed paper. "I really want you to join us Em. We'll all have so much fun. And JJ loved hanging out with all of us and she gets along really well with everyone." She says trying to persuade me.

I guess I can throw _'trying to say away from JJ'_ out the window. I suppose going to this new club can't hurt.

"Okay fine, you have me on board." Giving Garcia a small smile

"Yay!" she claps her hands and gives me a small hug that I can't help but return "Meet us at the club at 8?"

"Sure sounds…fun. I have to get back to work, speak later GP" I say walking out her office

* * *

><p>Saturday Night is finally here. Not that I was excited for it or anything. I decide to put on my black tight jeans and worn combat boots and my grey vest. I tuck my dog tags in my vest but you can still see the chains and put my leather jacket over.<p>

I put on slight eye liner and mascara, grab my wallet and tuck it into my back jean pocket and I'm ready. And tonight I'm taking my black Ferrari f430.

I walk into the club and find them all standing around a table supporting drinks. I look around and spot Jennifer.

_Oh god. _

She's wearing tight fitting jeans that hug her in all the right places, showing her slim long legs and cute button bottom. She has grey fitting T-shirt that doesn't quite reach the top of her jeans.

Her hair is tied up tonight and she looks a little older but somehow still has that 'innocent, sweet' look about her. Is she trying to kill me?

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter i'll write in JJ's POV :) hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know :) Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**A/N: You guys are so amazing! The reviews and alerts/favs **

**I'm stuck a bit in the story, so I may do a '2/3 month' time jump next chapter! JJ and Emily will still be friends but then it's more realistic and they can start a relationship! Do you think that's a good idea? **

**Sorry about mistakes etc. in this chapter, I didn't have time to read it over and check properly. **

* * *

><p><strong>JJ POV <strong>

I haven't had this much fun in so long! I have these new amazing friends and a job I love. Now I'm at a new night club with Garcia, Morgan and a guy I've never met before called Reid. Emily was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I called Garcia and she helped me chose my outfit. Not that I'm looking to hook up, but there are someone's attention I'm trying to catch.

Morgan just left to go get us drinks while we wait at a tall table for Emily.

"Here you go" Morgan said handing me my rum and coke.

"Thank you"

I turn my head to the entrance and my breath catches. I see Emily heading to the table slowly but her eyes are traveling up my body slowly. I feel her gaze as it heats up my body. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?_

I can't help my eyes rake over her body too. Her sexy confident walk. Her worn boots and dark slim jeans that curve her defined muscles. That belt that's pushed to the side. The leather jacket over a simple grey top. She has that _'Don't fuck with me look' _and it's turning me on to no end.

Before I realize it she's standing next to me. I can feel her body heat she's so close.

"Good Evening Jennifer" I the shiver run down me. I love the way she says my name. I've never liked my name, but she can say it over and over.

"H-hey Emily"

"Emily you made it. I thought you weren't going to come!" Thank goodness for Garcia!

"Yeah well, I couldn't not come" She's looking right into my eyes. Did she come because of me? No. no she wouldn't have.

"Well let the fun times begin. I already ordered you a drink" Garcia said pointing to the drink on the table

"Always trying to get me drunk Pen" Emily replies

"C'mon ladies…and Reid I see a free booth" Morgan says grabbing his drink and heading in the direction of the table

I get my purse and go to get my drink but Emily is holding it.

"I've got your drink" She says to me and waits for me to walk in front of her. She's so perfect!

We get to the able and Morgan and Spencer are on one side and Garcia waving us into the opposite side. I slide in first and Emily has no choice but to slide in next to me. _Score!_

She hands me my drink and I give her a grateful smile. She sits down and her posture is stiff at first but after a while she relaxes into the booth and slouches down a little, drink in one hand and the other resting on her thigh.

I turn and hear Morgan, Reid and Garcia chatting away, so I turn back to Emily who is looking around the bar. I lean slightly into her.

"Do you often go to Night clubs with Morgan and Garcia? Spencer doesn't really seem like the type to do this often."

"Umm…no not really. I only hang out at the bar. I don't dance. It's not really my thing" she mumbles back. "This the first one you've been to in Virginia?"

"Yeah. East Allegheny doesn't have any night clubs, just a bar or two" I reply

"JJ, what do you think? It's awesome isn't it?" Garcia asks me tapping my knee

She's so happy all the time. Garcia and I have been texting and calling quite a lot the last week. I think we'll be really good friends. I already feel I can tell her anything. She seems to know a lot anyway. I think she may know I like Emily. Whenever she catches me looking at Em she gives me a knowing smirk, but I haven't yet told her.

"It's great Penelope. Thanks for inviting me"

"Anytime sugar, your one of us now" She says nudging my shoulder. I can't help but give her my biggest smile and hug her.

"I think we need more drinks" Garcia announces to the table

"I'll get them" Emily says, standing and walking over to the bar. I let my eyes travel to her behind and damn…

"You okay there sugar plum?"

"Hmm…What? Yeah of course" I reply quickly

I still kept my eyes trained on Emily. She was paying for the drinks and…what?

What is that girl doing talking to Emily? And touching her arm?

"Wow JJ, why so angry?"

"Look at that girl, what does she think she's doing?" I don't even register I was telling Garcia

"She's just talking to Emily, I don get what the problem is"

"Yeah but she's not _just_ talking she's flirting!" I don't even know why this upset and frustrated me so much.

"Well sweetie, maybe she is, but what does that matter to you?" Garcia asked

"Yeah, no, it doesn't, Emily can just do better that's all" I need to cool off, before Garcia figures out.

"Sure _that's all_" I hear Garcia mumble

I see Emily smile softly at this _girl_ and say something before turning back to the table. I quickly turn around to Garcia so that she doesn't see me looking.

"Sorry guys, here" Emily says handing out the drinks

"What took you so long sugar?" Garcia asks, I have yet to look at Emily

"Oh ya know, just saying hi to someone" she tries to brush it off.

"You want to invite them over? The more the merrier!" _say no, please say no._

"Nah, no one important, I rather it just be us" that answer just made me the happiest girl in here.

"Well then, let's go dance" Garcia says standing.

"No thanks, you guys go ahead" Emily says

Garcia grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor along with Morgan. I turn to look at Emily who is just drinking and talking to Spencer.

The rest of the night I danced with Garcia and Morgan, we even got Spencer onto the floor for one song but never Emily. She did give in when I asked her to play a game of darts eventually after I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted, that seemed to do the trick. We got to know each other more and I got more familiar with the group.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the night out at Pisces. I've grown really close to Garcia and even Emily. I see Emily nearly every night at the bar, she always waits for me to finish singing and orders me a drink and we just sit and talk for hours.<p>

Tonight Garcia is having a small drinks party at her house, so she invited the whole gang and said I could bring someone if I wanted. So I'm going to bring a girl I met at the bar one night Emily wasn't there. She bought me a drink and we chatted for a while. She had short reddish hair, was a few inches taller than me and seemed genuinely sweet, her name is Alex. _She's not Emily though. _But that was my problem. Whenever I met someone I was always comparing them to Emily. So tonight I thought I'd bring Alex along and introduce her to everyone. Maybe I could get over Emily and start to like Alex that way.

The door bell rings, I look out the window and see Alex's car parked out front. She's picking me up and we're going to Garcias. I get my purse and open the font door, Alex is standing there, hands in her pockets. She's wearing jeans and a checked shirt which is open and a plain t-shirt under. Tonight I just chose to wear jeans and a simple tank, and just left my hair down.

"Hey JJ" _Emily would have called me Jennifer._ Damn, I have got to stop!

"Hey Alex, you look good" I tell her sincerely.

"Thanks, you always look good"

We arrive at Garcia's twenty minutes later, everyone's there but Emily.

"Ooh, you must be Alex" Garcia says as she hugs Alex, who looks a little surprised. I have told Garcia about Alex, I called her the night we met and told her about what happened. Garcia had suspected I was gay, but was waiting for me to tell her.

"Umm, hey" Alex said

"Sorry, Alex this is Garcia, Morgan and Spencer, Emily isn't here yet" I said gesturing to each person.

"Cool, hi, JJ's told me a lot about you guys, good things!" Alex chuckled

I walked over to the counter and poured myself a drink; I've been to Garcia's a few times, so I know where everything is. I walked back into the living area and saw Morgan talking to Alex.

"So…How are things going with Alex?" Garcia whispered as she came to stand next to me

"Things are going okay, we went out to lunch to other day and got to know each other a little, I don't think it was a date, she never said anything, and I'm not sure I want Alex as a girlfriend." I replied honestly. I can trust Pen

Just as I finish talking, there's a knock at the door. Emily.

"Yay, My sexy dark Agent has arrived" Garcia cries excitedly as she races to get the door

Penelope opens the door to Emily standing there with what seems a bottle of tequila in hand. She looks really good tonight. She has a messy white shirt loosely tucked into her slim jeans and her worn boots on.

"Hey Pen" Emily says warmly

"Come in, Come in! We're waiting just for you" Garcia says, chasing Emily into the living area.

"Good Evening Jennifer" whenever she speaks to me or calls me Jennifer I get this fuzzy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Hey Em" I smile at her. Alex makes her way over to me and stands next to me, putting her arm loosely around my waist…and all I can think is that I want that to be Emily's arm around my waist.

"I'm Alex, I believe your Emily" Alex says sticking her hand out for Emily to shake

"That's me" Emily looks a little confused at Alex and her eyes keep darting to the arm around my waist. I see Emily's jaw stiffen and her eyes darken just a little. _Is she jealous?_

Emily shakes Alex hand, but maybe a little too hard because I see Alex wince but try not to show it. I look over to Garcia and she looks back slightly confused by the sudden tension in the room

I pull away from Alex and walk over to get a drink for Em.

"Here you go, just the way you like it" I say as I hand her the glass

"Thank you Jennifer" She says giving me an appreciative smile, but her eyes keep darting to Alex.

"Okay let's play poker" Garcia shouts getting everyone's attention. I just give her a grateful smile

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV <strong>

We're all sitting around Garcias dinning table playing cards. But I can't help staring…okay, glaring at Alex. _What kind of a name is that anyway?_ _And is she with Jennifer? Is Jennifer gay? _Alex had her arm around Jayj's waist early. _Lucky bitch!_

This is all so confusing and annoying. I've never been the jealous type before. But since I've met JJ I can't help it. She makes me feel things I've never felt before.

I look over at her and she's staring hard at the cards in her hand, obviously trying to figure out what to do next. _She's so adorable. _Is it so bad that I want her to be mine? I think I need to talk to Morgan.

"I think I'm going to get a drink, anyone else want one?" I ask the table and receive a few 'yes's', I turn to Morgan and shake my head in the direction of the kitchen, silently asking him to come with me, hopefully he'll get the hint.

"I'll help you Em" He says

I walk into the kitchen and lean against the counter, another drink in hand, as Derek walks in hand.

"What's up? This about Alex?" He's a good profiler.

"Is she _with_ JJ? As in more than a friend? JJ's gay?" I ask him

"I'm not sure princess. Garcia says JJ met her at the bar one night and they've been out to lunch once, that's it" I just sigh at his answer. This sucks.

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel Em…and quickly" I hate him when he's right!

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I grumble as I grab the drinks and head back into the living room. Alex has a wide grin on her face and Jennifer is giggling. Yeah I think I should tell Jayj soon.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) Thank you!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**Thank you so much again for the reviews and alerts! I honestly can't believe it. You guys are the best! Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV<strong>

_4 Months Later_

The first thing I do when I walk into my condo is pour myself a glass of whiskey then walk over to the window that overlooks the city. I love looking out and just thinking.

I usually think about the cases we deal with or the unfortunate victims. I think about if I'll ever meet that special someone to share my life with and start a family with. Or about my mother, if I'll ever get normal mother/daughter relationship with her, if its not too late.

But tonight I'm thinking about Jennifer.

My life isn't perfect, but when I'm with Jennifer, it feels like my life is complete, like I don't need anything else. She's the missing piece.

Whenever she's near me, my palms become sweaty and my heart beats faster. I get butterflies just thinking about her. I've never felt like this before. I feel like myself when I'm around Jennifer. I can just be me. I forget about everything bad that's happened in my life. When I'm with her, I forget everything and just focus on her.

When I talk to her I want to talk to her forever, get to know her likes and dislikes, her loves and hates.

Since I've known Jennifer, I've experience feelings I never thought I would, from love to jealousy and anger of not being with her. I was jealous the night I met Alex, but Jennifer never dated her. But that night gave me a little bit of hope, I learnt Jen was gay. I was really happy for a moment, but then realised that didn't change anything. I still don't think I deserve her.

It's the best feeling and the worst. The best because I cant get her of my mind. She's all I can think about. She's…there's no words to describe how incredible she is. But the worst feeling because I cant have her. I don't deserve her. I can't give her everything she wants and needs. But If I had the chance I would spend the rest of my life trying to give her everything and worshipping her.

Even though I've only known Jennifer for four months, I can't imagine my life without her, even if she will always be a friend. But I don't know if I can carry on just being her friend. I want to be more than that.

I'm…I'm in love with her.

I need to tell her. If I don't tell her how I feel, I never will and I'll spend forever wondering 'what if'.

That's it I'm going to tell her…now. Garcia. She knows where JJ lives. I quickly send a text to Garcia asking her what Jennifer address is. A few seconds later my phone buzzes.

_23 Lake __Way road _

_Go get your girl sugar_

_Xx_

'_Go get your girl' how did Garcia know?__ Stupid question. She knows everything!_

I quickly get into my Ferrari and drive towards Jennifer's house. I know it's late, but if I don't do this now, I never will.

* * *

><p>I park in front of house number 23. It's a nice neighbour hood. The street lamps light up the road and Jennifer's house. The lights are off. She must be asleep. <em>Should I just go home? NO! C'mon Emily just do it. Get a grip. <em>

I get out my car and close the door softly, there's no need to wake the rest of the neighbourhood. JJ definitely has the cutest house on the street. The white picket fence and paved path leading up to her front door and flower beds under her windows which have white shutters on them. Its so Jennifer. I love it.

I feel my heart beat so fast, like its going to beat out of my chest. I feel like I've just run miles. My breathing is fast and deep and my palms are sticky. I rub my palms on my slacks and jog up the path to her door. This is it. I lift my shaking hand and knock on the door. _Maybe I should ring the bell? God you're a coward. You'll never have a chance in this state. Pull your self together Prentiss, be strong. _

Oh god I hear footsteps coming closer to the door. I put one hand on the door frame above my head and the other on my hip griping onto my belt.

The door slowly opens to reveal Jennifer standing in short pink cotton shorts and a tight fitting white strappy top, oh god, I can see through it and she isn't wearing a bra.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" JJ asks surprised as she leans against her door

_Look at her eyes Emily, her eyes!_

"Umm… just passing through the neighbourhood" _Don't back out now! C'mon. _JJ tilts her head about to ask why but I beat her to it.

"Actually, I drove here on purpose because well… god, this is so much harder than I thought. Umm well you see Jennifer, I like you. As in I like you more than a friend. And I know we've only been friends for a few months, but my god Jen, I just can't hold back my feelings anymore. You're all I think about. Whenever I'm with you, it feels like it's just you and me, I can just be myself. You're amazing Jennifer, and if there's any way you may feel the-"

I'm cut off by lips on mine. Jennifer's lips. _OH MY GOSH. She's is kissing me! Kiss back idiot._ I wrap my am around her waist and pull her closer. I feel her hand on my cheek and another holding the back of my neck. She pulls back after a few seconds and we look at each other before I pull her back to me and our lips meet again.

I brush my tongue along her bottom lip and she slowly opens her mouth. Our tongues meet and I see fireworks. She tastes like strawberries and…just _Jennifer_. I grip her waist with both hands and she locks her arms around my neck.

Our tongues brush and massage together, exploring each other's mouths. We kiss passionately until air becomes a problem. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers. Her eyes closed and lips slightly swollen. She's never looked so sexy.

"I like you too, So much Emily. I have since the night at the bar." I feel relief and excitement rush through me. I have never felt happier.

I smile at her and kiss her forehead tenderly, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. I could hold her forever.

Jen slowly looks up at me and stands on her tip toes to reach my lips. She lightly brushes her lips over mine and murmurs "I really like you" against them. Her hot breath mixing with mine. I crush our lips together heatedly. Her mouth opening immediately, I quickly slip my tongue into her mouth and fight for dominance.

She tangles her hand into my hair and grips the back of my neck with her other. I slide my hand down to the back of her thighs and squeezed them while lifting them so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I could feel her hot centre on my lower stomach through her thin cotton shorts. I place my hands on her bum, softly squeezing.

I hear her moan into my mouth as I blindly carried her over to what I hope is the back of her couch. She was so light, but I rested her on top of the couch so I could hold her better. Her legs remained around my waist and our lips still attached. When oxygen once again became a problem she pulled back and took gasps of air. We stay like that until our breathing rates are back to normal.

"So what does this mean? We both like each other a lot. What's next?" Jennifer asks softly looking up at me with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Whatever you want to happen next. I would love to take you out on a date" I reply honestly.

"Is that you asking me out on a date?" she asked teasingly

"No, but this is, Ms Jareau would you please do the honour of going on a date with me?"

"Agent Prentiss, I would love to" She replied happily. I love making her happy.

"Okay, well how about Saturday I pick you up at 7?"

"I have to wait until Saturday?" she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, she just looked too adorable. I captured her bottom lip in between my own kissing her quickly before replying

"Unfortunately yes, because I have to make it perfect, and you have to give me time to set up if you want it to be perfect"

"Okay I guess I can wait" she replied cheekily.

"But Em, I don't want to rush this and do anything yet, if you get what I mean" she blushed looking down. I put my finger under her chin so she would look at me.

"You're too cute, do you know that? But Jennifer, I don't want to rush this either. I want this to work. And I don't want to do anything yet either. I want to do it right" I told her sincerely

"Okay. Good me too. But you can still stay over tonight, but you have to carry me to my bed" She ordered me cheekily

"I don't want to put my back out with your weight though" I replied playfully and received a smack on my arm. I put my hands back under her thighs and hoisted her higher around my stomach and playfully tapped her cute bum.

She giggled and kissed me tenderly on the lips and then forehead.

"You have to tell me where I'm going" I told her turning away from the couch

"Oh, up the stairs and the second door on the right" she replied resting her head on my shoulder, her arms around my shoulders.

"Okay, let's get you to bed" I said climbing the stairs easily. I couldn't be more happier. Now I just had to plan the perfect date.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think! Goodbad whatever :D Thank You


	7. Chapter 7

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**Thank you all so much for the support and feedback. Sorry i'm only updating now, i've been training really hard and been so tired. but i've started on the next chap already! I hope this chapter is okay and you guys enjoy it :) **

**Sarah: **Thank you for reviewing so much and inspiring me. You make me wanna keep writing, You're so kind! :)

**Jenn00: **Thank you for the idea, I'll totally do that, maybe a little differently! Thank you :)

* * *

><p>Ohmygosh! Last night was so incredible. I can't stop smiling even just thinking about it. Emily had come over and confessed her feelings to me and I couldn't hold back either, I just grabbed her and kissed her, mostly to shut her up because she was rambling, but I hope that kissed showed her how much she means to me too. She is just too cute. I could kiss Emily over and over, that girl could kiss. Everything felt <em>right. <em>

I may have only been friends with Emily for a few months but I can see my future with her. I know this is fast, and I should be scared by the sudden feelings but I'm not, and I can't wait to really start this relationship.

And now lying here in her arms, I feel so warm and safe. After she carried me to bed, she gently laid me down and climbed in, and we fit perfectly. I had my back to her chest and ours fingers entwined over my stomach. But sometime in the night I had rolled over and now had my head resting on her chest and my arm over her toned abs. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone before.

I get up and quickly change into some shorts and a simple white T-shirt and quietly head downstairs to start on some breakfast.

15 minutes later I hear footsteps coming closer until strong arms embrace me from behind. I relax and lean back into Emily, as she brushes my hair over one shoulder and places a kiss just below my ear. I feel her bare stomach on my back so I turn around in her arms and am met with Emily in her skinny's, a black sports bra and open shirt over it with what seems like dog tags hanging over her sports bra just grazing her toned stomach. Wow. She is breathtaking. I would love to kiss and run my tongue over those abs, she looks so so sexy. I am so turned on right now, and the wetness between my thighs doesn't help.

"JEN" Emily shouts gripping my hips

"…hmm?" I just can't look away. I let my eyes wander up over her chest and up to her big brown eyes.

"What?" I ask confused

"Are you okay? You just zoned out on me there" She replies chuckling

"Umm…yeah yeah, I'm good!" _I just want to take you right now. _

"Okay, Good morning. How did you sleep?" Emily asks still holding onto my hips, like I'm going to disappear.

"Good Morning, best sleep ever, what about you?" I ask as she starts buttoning up her shirt now, I push away her hands gently and take over.

we just looked into each others eyes. Thinking about last night and how so much had changed between us.

"Are you okay with everything?" she asked attentively

"Of course I am Em. This feels so natural and amazing. Do you think this happened fast? I mean, are we rushing it?"

"I don't know Jen. I really like you, and I'm glad we feel so comfortable with each other. What we have here, people search their whole lives for. So let's do this properly. We won't go any further or faster. I'm letting you set the pace, because all I want is for you to feel comfortable with everything" she told me with so much sincerity

"You're really amazing, do you know that?"

"You make me amazing" she says smirking

"Panty dropper" I reply, hitting her shoulder. I turn back around in her arms to pour the coffee, as she walks to the island and sits down. I turn my head slightly and see her checking out my ass, I stay looking at her and then she realises and quickly looks down and I swear I see a slight blush cover her cheeks.

After I pour the coffee I carry it over and sit next to Emily, A comfortable silence falling over us as we drink. Emily reaches out her hand and starts playing with my fingers. Like she's a little bit nervous.

"So do you want to tell the guys that we're going out, or wait a while?" she asks, measuring her hand against mine, and they fit so perfectly.

"Umm…Honestly that handed crossed my mind. I really don't mind. Do you?"

"Phew, okay, because last night when I drove over, I had to text Garcia and ask for your address. I'm pretty sure she knows. And umm…Morgan kinda knows I like you" She says looking at her coffee.

"Em…Emily" I say trying to get her to look at me. "I don't mind. I want them to know, okay?"

"Yeah? I just didn't want you to think that I went behind your back or something."

"I wouldn't think that Em. Thank you though" _She doesn't know how caring she is._

..

"Okay I really have to go now" Emily says for the third time, kissing just under my jaw. How we ended up like this, I have no idea. One minute we're siting at the table and the next we're making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. Emily above me, her hands either side of my head holding up some of her weight. We just got so caught up in the moment.

"You…You said that five minutes ago" I said breathlessly into her ear.

"Yeah but, unfortunately I mean it this time" she says sighing "I'll call you though, we're taking this slow remember"

"I know" I kiss her once more and let my hands wonder up from her backside to her shoulders. _Guess I got a little carried away. _"I'll walk you out"

Emily slowly gets up from the couch and offers me her hand. I take it and don't let go until we're at the door.

"Remember, Saturday at seven, I'll be here to pick you up" She says then kisses the edge of my eyebrow.

"Okay. I can't wait. Call me" I reply as she walks out to her Ferrari. _I hope Saturday comes quickly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday <strong>**5pm**

**JJ POV **

"Garcia I have nothing to wear!"

"Sweetie, you have to relax. And you have loads of clothes. Did Emily say casual or dressy?" Garcia replied as she laid different outfits on the bed for me. I had called Garcia in a panic when I couldn't find the appropriate outfit.

"Umm… I forgot to ask actually and she didn't mention anything"

"But you guys talk everyday!" Pen said throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis

"I know, I'll just text her now" Emily had been quite brief about our date this evening; whenever I mentioned it she quickly changed the topic.

A few seconds later I hear my phone buzz flashing Emily's name.

_Wear whatever you're comfortable in__; smart/casual,_

_You'll look beautiful in anything sweetheart. _

_See you at 7 x_

**What if I get cold? **

_I'll keep you warm._

"Aww, Who knew Emily Prentiss, was a sweet talker?" Garcia gushed in my ear, leaning over my shoulder to read Emily's text.

"Pen! Ever heard of Privacy?...but yes, she's very sweet and caring…with me anyway" I stick my tongue out at Penelope, because I know I'm the only one who gets to see Em so care free and just her self.

"She must really like you JJ" Garcia replied sincerely

"Well, I really like her too. Now c'mon, I only have one and a half hours left to get ready! Emily said Smart/casual" I explain and walk back over to my closet to pick out a dress.

"So I'm thinking a dress and boots? What do you think?" I look over my shoulder to Pen

"Sounds gorgeous sugar, Go short with the dress, show Em that sexy side of your's, but maybe with flats, like pumps." she said winking.

I pick out a cute black dress, which comes up about 4 inches from my knees and has thin straps and a pair of black and silver pumps. I hold it up to show Garcia and receive an approving nod. I quickly get changed and let Garcia apply my makeup, putting on slightly more than usual but still keeping it natural. I leave my hair down with a slight messy look to it and I'm ready.

"Okay, How do I look?" I ask Pen

"Stunning, Emily will love it. But I'm gonna go now before she arrives, good luck, and e safe" Garcia winks at me

"I will, Thank you so much for helping me, I love ya" I give her a hug before she leaves.

A few minutes after Garcia leaves the doorbell rings. I make my way down the stairs and take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look good for Em and then open the door.

Emily turns once she hears the door being open and smiles. She's wearing her black slacks and off centred belt with a red shirt that's just tucked in a little bit at the front, the rest of the shirt loose and her shirt sleeves rolled up neatly to her elbows.

"Wow Jennifer…You look…Absolutely Gorgeous! You're so beautiful" Emily exclaims as she steps forward and softly grips my hips. I can't fight the blush that's now covering my cheeks, so I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look beautiful too Emily" I pull her closer by her belt and kiss her fully on the lips.

"C'mon lets go" She says as she takes my hand and leads me to her car. She opens the door for me and then walks over to her side to get in and smiles at me.

We drive for about 30 minutes, just holding hands over the console and talking about everything and nothing. We start to slow down near what looks like a dock with a few boats harboured as Emily parks at the end of the dock. She comes around to my side and opens my door for me, holding her hand out for me to take. I take her hand and entwine our fingers and kiss her cheek.

We start to walk down the dock, which is dimly lit by a few small lights on either side. It looks so beautiful in the darkness of the night. We walk to the end of the dock where an expensive looking yacht is parked. The yacht looks like it has 2 floors and a big landing at the back.

There are small fairy lights on the railing of the ramp that lead up to the yacht and the fairy lights continue around the whole yacht, just light enough to make out the size and exterior of the yacht. The whole scene looks so romantic it takes my breath away.

I turn to look at Emily as we approach the beginning of the ramp, and she gives me a small nod and gestures with her arm to go on up. So I slowly walk up the ramp, taking in the incredible surroundings, and wait for Emily at the top.

She slowly walks up behind me and places her hand on the small of my back and leads us to a small square table with red cloth over it that's placed in the middle of the landing on the yacht. Emily slides out my chair and then goes around to her own.

I can't believe someone would do all of this for me.

"Emily. This is…I don't have any words for it, it's just so amazing and perfect"

"I just want the best for you Jennifer, I'm glad you like it" She says softly, taking my hand in hers across the table.

"I can't believe you would go through so much trouble and effort for me, you didn't have to Em" I say in a whisper, feeling my eyes start to water, overwhelmed by the loving gesture.

Emily gets up from her seat and crouches down by mine taking both my hands in hers and rubbing away the tear that escaped.

"Hey, listen to me okay? I would do anything for you. You're so worth it and more Jen. You deserve the best, so I will spend forever trying to give you that" Emily tells me with so much care and love

"Emily, you don't know how much you mean to me. I don't think I could ever thank you enough-"

"You don't have to thank me jay, just enjoy this date. I want to treat you. I also got you this flower, called a camellia white; it means you're adorable and perfected loveliness" Emily said as she handed me a gorgeous white flower. This night couldn't get much better.

"Thank you. You're perfect, this date is perfect" I said as Emily made her way back to her seat.

"We've only just started the date" She laughed.

"How could you do all of this though? I know you're quite wealthy but this..."

"This is my yacht. I bought it a few months back"

"ah, It's a really nice Em" I tell her honestly

Later we ate the dishes that Emily had prepared, surprising me with her skills in the kitchen and just enjoyed our time with each other. She showed me the inside of her yacht and after we went for a nice stroll.

Now Emily was driving me back to my house after a perfect first date.

"I'll walk you to your door" She said quickly as she got out the car and jogged to open my door

"Thank you so much for an incredible first date Em" I say as we stand outside my front door, key in hand.

"Thank you for letting me take you on a date" She smiled at me. "I just hope you let me take you on more"

I lean in closer to her and wrap my arms around her neck "I would love that" I murmur against her lips. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist snuggly. She slowly presses her lips against mine and there is no better feeling. I feel her brush her tongue along my bottom lip, so I open and let our tongues touch. After a few minutes of kissing on my door step, I pull back and then kiss her tenderly one last time.

"Good night Jennifer" She says as she starts to walk backwards to her car.

"Good Night Emily" I reply softly then go inside and lean my head back against the closed door. Everything seemed so surreal, like a dream.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who reviews! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**A****/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a week or so. But i've written a longer chapter. Hopefully you guys like it! Thank you so so much for the reviews and alerts! Honestly you don't know how happy they make me :) **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this :) All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY POV<strong>

_2 weeks later_

"JJ" I hear Garcia shout excitedly as she ran out of her office. I look up and see a gorgeous blue eyed blonde making her way towards my desk. I lean back in my chair, drop my pen on my desk and fold my arms on my chest.

"Hey you" Jj said softly as she rested her hip against my desk.

"Hey back" I said matching her gentle tone. "What are you doing here?" I say not being able to hold back a smile

"Oh you know, just visiting this really sexy brunette Agent…she's around here somewhere" she said playfully, looking around the pen with a cheeky grin in pace. _She's so adorable_

"Okay then" I say playing along and pretend to get back to work

"You think you're so funny" she says and moves closer to me, brushing her fingers on my sleeve. "Do you think you have time for lunch with me?" she asks shyly and sweetly I just can't say no.

"Sure thing, I'll just pack up here and meet you by the elevators" I say as she nods in agreement, I can see she's contemplating moving in to hug or kiss me but decides against it and just heads towards to elevators bumping into Penelope.

"Okay I'm heading out for lunch" I say turning to Morgan

"Get out of here Princess, have some fun" he says winking. I just shake my head and walk to the elevators to get my girl…_my girl. _Damn that sounds good, is she my girl? I haven't even officially asked her yet.

"Hey, you ready?" Jen says as she walks up beside me

"Yeah, where did you wanna go?" I ask entering the elevator and reaching for her hand

"Umm that little sandwich shop down the street?" she leans against me and entwines our fingers

"Sounds great" We exit the elevator and start to walk down the street. Life couldn't get much better than this. For the first time I feel so comfortable in my own skin. Hotch and Reid may not know about my sexuality but walking down the street hand in hand with my girlf…_unofficial girlfriend_ felt so right I don't care who knows. Jennifer brings out a side of me I've tried to protect for a long time.

As we arrive at the shop I open the door for her and receive a kiss on my cheek as she walks past, we sit at a table in the corner by the window and order our food and drinks.

"So my parents called today, you know just to catch up. And I told them about you. My mom was so happy. She really wants to meet you" JJ says as she plays with the straw of her drink and smiling at me.

_Meet the parents already_! "Oh yeah. When did you come out to your family? Obviously their okay with it" I ask curiously

"Yeah I guess they are. I told them after college, when I had my first experience with a girl called Olivia. When I told them they were shocked but they accepted it, and my mom has been trying to help me find the right woman for a couple of years, so when I told her I had…" she blushed and looked down. _I_ was the right woman. Me.

The moment was ruined by my cell phone ringing, _Morgan._ I gesture to Jennifer that I'm going outside to take the call before answering.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We have a case. It's in Cleveland, two girls aged 6 were kidnapped. One of the girls, Jessica's, body was found in some guy's house. You need to get back to the office, its bad Em" Morgan said tiredly over the phone

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can" I say then shut the phone and head back in to tell Jen.

"Everything okay?" Jennifer asks concerned when I sit down

"That was Morgan, There's a case, they need me back at the office" I don't want to go into detail about the case, Jennifer doesn't need to know the gory stuff.

"Oh. Don't worry, we can do this tomorrow if your free" She says a little disappointed

"Umm…Jen, this case is in Cleveland, I probably won't be back tomorrow. It all depends on how quickly we catch the…killer" I feel so horrible. I feel like I'm telling her that her kitten just died. "The plane leaves soon"

"That's fine Em, I understand this is your job" She gives me a small smile and picks up her jacket and purse.

I didn't know how to respond to that. This is my job, and that means I won't have a lot of free time, and I could at any time be needed or that I may not even make it back tomorrow, but Jj doesn't need to hear that. I just hold her hand as we walk back to the office

"I guess I'll see you when you get back" She says as we stop outside the doors. I pull her into a little alley next to the BAU building to get more privacy

"Yeah. But I'll call or text whenever I can. I'm sorry" I say honestly as I put my hands on her waist.

"Em…You don't have anything to be sorry about, you can't help it. But…I'll miss you" she puts her small hands on my forearms and slides them up so they're around my upper arms. I lean down a little to meet her height and rest our foreheads together. You'd think by the way we were acting we were saying good bye for ever. But I can't help it. I'll miss her so much.

I cup her cheek and press our lips together; I'll never get tired of kissing Jayj. I kiss her chastily several times before finally letting our tongues meet. We kiss for a few minutes until I have to pull away to leave.

"Be safe" she says, her cheeks rosy and her hair a little messy. "I'll see you soon" she smile and squeezes my hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay wheels up in 10. I'll debrief you on the plane Emily" Hotch says as he walks out of his office, files in hand.<p>

Once we're on the plane Hotch hands out a file to each of us. "So, Jessica and Liz aged 6 were kidnapped 48 hours ago, 6 hours ago Jessica's body was found in Jack Stanley's house; the neighbour" Hotch announces

"He claims he's innocent, and that someone is trying to frame him" Morgan cuts in.

"Says he didn't really know the family next door, he only saw Jessica playing in the front garden a few times" He continues

"Emily and Morgan, when we arrive you go check out Mr Stanley's house, ask him a few questions, get as much as you can"

"We still have a little girl missing, so let's find her quickly" Hotch Finishes.

* * *

><p>"So how are things going with Jj?" Derek asks me as we climb into the SUV, me in passenger.<p>

"Derek, you won't believe how amazing and perfect she is. I've taken her out on 3 dates, but I haven't officially ask her to be my girlfriend yet."

"Why not Emily, if she's so amazing then why haven't you asked yet?"

"…I know it'll sound stupid, but a part of me thinks that by asking her to be my girlfriend makes it so real. That I've found someone I really want to share my life with. I guess I'm just a little scared."

"Maybe you don't really want to let Jayj in. Maybe you feel exposed when you share with someone and tell them your problems and let them help you"

"I hate that I'm friends with profilers"

"I just know you Emily. I also know you really like JJ, more than like JJ and I think you guys are made for each other."

"When did we start having such serious talks?" I ask, nudging his arm playfully, while Morgan laughed.

"Well let's find this little girl so you can go ask JJ to be your girlfriend" he says slowing the car to a stop outside a brick house. We get out the car and walk up to the door. On either side of the path is grass, well-kept with beds of flowers. This guy obviously doesn't have children.

Morgan knocks on the door, while I keep looking around. The house next door has flowers on the door step, Jessica's house.

An middle aged man with brown hair opens the door, he's my height with blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're with the FBI, Behavioural analysis unit, we would like to ask you a few questions concerning the death of Jessica Brimley" I say to him

"Umm…okay, come in, first door on the right, I'll make some drink"

"Thank you Mr Stanley" Morgan replies as we enter his house and go into the lounge. The interior is quite modern, leather seating and cream walls. He has a few pictures of him and his family, and a lot of photos with him and a blonde haired woman hugging and in intimate positions.

"Mr Stanley do you have a wife or girlfriend?" I ask as he comes back into the lounge with three drinks on a tray.

"I had a wife, she passed away a few years ago from cancer" he replies looking down

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't worry" he gives me a small smile

"Mr Stanley, where were you two nights ago at about 3pm?" Morgan asks taking out a notepad and pen

"I was out grocery shopping, I came home about 4" he says firmly

"Okay, well do you know anyone that would want to frame you? Someone you may have upset or annoyed in the past?" I ask now

"No, not that I know off, me and Jane, that was my wife, didn't socialise too much, we had our close friends but we weren't in risky business or anything" he replies honestly

"Do you mind writing down the name of your close friends"

"Sure"

His house is very clean, and his garden is well kept. "Mr Stanley do you have a house maid and/or gardener?" I ask him as he looks up from writing down lists of names

"Yeah, I got a maid and a gardener when Jane passed away, she used to love doing that stuff, but when she passed I buried myself in work and hired a couple of people to take care of the house"

"Could you write their names down too please?"

* * *

><p>Once me and Morgan had left his house we drove to the temp offices where Hotch and Reid where.<p>

"Did you guys find anything?" Reid asks as we walk into the offices

"Not much, asked him to write down anyone he thought would want to frame him" Morgan replied tiredly as he threw the notepad down on Reids desk.

"Okay, Morgan get Garcia to check out these people, see if she notices anything strange"

"Actually" I start to say and everyone turns to look at me "Mr Stanley said that he hired a Gardener and Maid when his wife passed away a couple of years ago, I'm just thinking that the gardener would have seen Jessica arriving home from school and playing in her garden, he had the access to kidnap her and the house to put her body in"

"What about Liz?" Reid pipes in

"Maybe she was around to play and when the gardener went to kidnap Jessica, Liz was there and he had to take them both"

"And the Maid?"

"Maybe she has nothing to do with it" I brush off

"Okay, good Emily, Get Garcia to look into the Gardener and the Maid" Hotch said before he walked off

"Okay I'll go get us some coffee" I say and walk into the small kitchen

When I walked back into the main room I saw Morgan hanging up his phone and walk over to me

"That was Garcia, she found out that John the Gardener and Maria who was the maid are married. Mr and Mrs Adelaide who are Spanish live in a complex just 5 kilometres south, He has 2 DUI's" Morgan says as he stands next to me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay well let's go check it out, and let Hotch know"

"K, I'll tell Hotch and meet you by the car?" Derek asks, so I nod my head and start toward the SUV. As I walk toward the car my phone beeps

_Hey Hope your day is going okay, and that the case isn't too stressful. Miss you Xx_

**Hey beautiful, think we just got a break in the case, hopefully be home soon…miss u too xx**

_Yay! Call me when you get a chance? Hope to see you soon. Gonna hang with James xx_

**You're too adorable. Okay will call as soon as I can xx**

Just texting Jennifer puts a smile on my face.

"Ready to go?" Morgan asks as he settles in the car

"yeah, I just wanna get back home"

"I hear ya" he replies laughing as he starts driving to the complex

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a dump" I say as we enter the Complex building, there was so much trash lying around and foul smells.<p>

"Yeah, they live in number 23" Morgan tell me as we search for their flat

"Here it is" I knock on the door and hear low voices from inside

A messy looking guy opens the door only a little bit due to a chain on the inside, he has stubble on his chin and cheeks and a dirty white sleeveless top on.

"Who are you?" he asks with a slight Spanish accent

"We're with the FBI-" Morgan doesn't even finish his sentence as the door is slammed shut and we hear him shouting who we are to the other people in his flat. I quickly step back and kick the door in whilst un-holstering my gun and gripping it in my hands; Morgan does the same behind me.

We see a small woman with brown hair trying to climb out the window and no one else in the flat.

"I'm on it" Morgan shouts to me as he quickly climbs through the window after the woman

I go to follow him but as soon as I step more into the flat I'm kicked in the gut. I bend over when the pain suddenly shoots through my stomach but then a fist connects with my jaw, making an awful cracking sound.

"_Motherfu-" _I say angrily when I look up and see the guy who opened the door standing with a baseball bat now.

Before he can react I quickly get up and kick him in the side and hear the cracking of his ribs. I go to get my gun from my belt but the bat comes down in between my shoulder blades, sending me to the floor. _I need to get a grip and fight back._

My gun is on the floor near a couch, but I won't be able to get it so I quickly divert my eyes so he won't see what I was looking at. He's standing and looking at me playing with a bat, I stand slowly, ignoring the pain that's now taking over my body and walk forward slightly.

"Gimme what you got" I say boldly to him, feeling annoyed now.

He swings his bat but I'm quicker than him and duck before it could hit my face. I punch him in his stomach a few times so he drops his bat and grabs his abdomen. I knee him in the balls and when he bends over and elbow him in the back sending him to the floor. In lightning speed he grabs my ankles and once again I'm on the floor. I turn and straddle him, punching his face until he rolls us over so that he's on top now.

_Where the hell is Morgan? _He punches me in the jaw again and then on the side of my head repeatedly, my vision is starting to go a little blurry but I struggle against him and grab his hand bending it back trying to break his wrist. Everything is happening so quickly, one minute I was running behind Morgan now I'm being tackled on the floor.

"You Bitch" He says when I knee him in the back as best I can while he's straddling me. He starts Falling to the side so I take it to my advantage and kick him off me with off the strength I can muster. _This asshole is gonna get it; now I'm going to have a black eye when I see Jennifer!_

I jump into a standing position and kick him in the chest backwards, he slides on the floor on his ass, so I kick his head but he grabs my leg and twists it, causing me to moan in pain. I crawl away from him and then rip my jacket off as it was restricting my movements and throw it somewhere.

I'm right next to my gun so I grab it and point it at him, we both slowly move to a standing position

"Don't move, I want your hands on your head and turn around" I yell at him. He just continues to smirk at me

"You'll never find her" he laughs

"Shut up and do as I say…NOW" I step closer to him, my gun inches from his face.

"She was so much fun to play with" He says smugly grinning. He looks like he is about to move, so I lower my gun and shoot him in the shoulder, but obviously I'm more out of it than I thought and I miss his shoulder by millimetres.

He laughs and kicks me in the side but I recover quickly and shoot him in the side. He deserved it.

"You shot me you Bitch" He groans painfully from the floor grabbing his side. He's not going anywhere. I toss him a cloth to stop the bleeding. We need him to tell us where Liz is.

"Where is she?" I ask forcefully crouching right by his face, but he just spits at me.

Just as I'm wiping my cheek, Morgan comes running in out of breath.

"Emily, God. Are you okay?"

"I'll live, I'm fine. He on the other hand is going to need an ambulance" I chuckle softly gesturing to the struggling man. Really I hurt all over, and I swear my vision is getting worse and my head is starting to feel really weird

"Emily you aren't even looking directly at me. The ambulance is on its way" He says worried

"Good. But I'm fine." I say before I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Please let me know if you like it or hate it. I'm going to try include everything you guys would like to see in here. Please review :) Thank you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters. or colbie caillat. **

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! They're so nice :) this chapter is a little shorter, but in the next chapter or two will be the drama! so it's just building up to that :) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**crazyobsession101: **Thank you for the review! it means a lot :D maybe that'll happen sooner than you think :P

**Anonymous: **thank you! hopefully this chapter is what you wanted :)

**sarah: **A Kind reviewer as always ;) haha thank you! i dont think it was that good :L thank you very much for reviewing :D hope you like this chapter :) you need to get an account :P

* * *

><p>"Garcia we haven't done anything…I mean it…we've only kissed" Jennifer giggled as she spoke with Garcia over the phone. Truthfully she was nervous to take anything with Emily further. She was really committed to their relationship, and she was falling in love with Emily. But she didn't want to scare the older woman off. She knew Emily was her soul mate.<p>

"What? Bad ass Agent Prentiss hasn't gotten you under the covers yet?" Garcia laughed

"Nope. She's really gentle with me Pen, she and I both want to take this relationship slowly you know"

"Wow, who knew Emily was a softie" Garcia snorted "you miss your girl?"

"It's crazy how weird I feel without Emily beside me. I'm missing her but it's her job. It just sucks I haven't spoken to her in two days, only the odd text" Jj pouted even though Penelope couldn't see

"Don't worry honey, she'll be back before you know it, last I heard I think they caught a break in the case. But I should get off the phone and help them out"

"Sure thing Pen, thanks for the chat, love ya" Jennifer replied before shutting her phone off and turning back to James behind the bar.

"Look at you, talking about Emily, Your glowing" James said clean glasses. The bar had closed a half hour ago, JJ had preformed and then just sat with James keeping him company

JJ blushed and looked down "yeah well, she's a great woman" she brushed off

"You know she can't stop talking about you either" This got JJ's attention "I've never seen Emily like this about a girl. 'Jennifer's so perfect' 'Jennifer said this today'" he laughed thinking about all the conversations revolving around JJ. Jennifer couldn't help the massive smile on her face, knowing Emily felt the same way about her.

Jj's phone started to ring again as 'Garcia' flashed on the screen. _Why would she be calling again? _She thought.

"Hey Pen, You okay?" Jj asked slightly worried, feeling an unsettling feeling in her stomach

"Jj…" Garcia started nervously

"What's wrong Pen?" she asked feeling a bit panicked

"Emily was beaten up by the UN sub, she was taken to Cleveland clinic-" Garcia said before she was interrupted

"Oh my gosh Emily, I need to see her, I need to get to cleve-" Jj said numbly and panicked, jumping off the bar stool and grabbing her purse

"JJ" Garcia shouted down the phone to get Jj's attention "Her and the team are on the jet on the way back as we speak, Emily's okay, she's bruised, 2 broken ribs and a grade 2 concussion"

"What can I do? When will they back? Why is Emily not in the hospital?" Jj fired questions nervously at Garcia

"Firstly Just go to your house, I'll tell Morgan to drop Emily off there, secondly they'll be landing in about 20 minutes and thirdly I'm not surprised, Emily is most stubborn person I know, she would have cause mayhem just to get out of a hospital"

"Okay, umm…I'll go home…and just wait I guess" Jj murmured, still in shock

"Pass the phone over to James sugar" Garcia said softly

"Hey Penelope" James's tone matched Garcia's

"Emily was hurt on their recent case, I think Jj's in a little shock, could you please drive her home for me and maybe stay with her until Morgan gets there?"

"Sure thing, Let us know if anything changes" he said before he closed the phone and walked around the bar and touching Jj's arm

"Hey" he said quietly "Don't worry, this has happened before, I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

Jennifer just nodded then let James lead her to her car, rubbing her forehead softly feeling a headache coming on

* * *

><p>Jj walked through her front door, turning on the lights and hanging up her coat. She had been quiet the whole drive to her house, only giving James directions<p>

"I'll get us some water" She said walking into her kitchen. Emily would be here in 5 minutes. She had to pull herself together and take care of Emily.

"Don't worry Jay, I'm gonna go home. If I know Emily, She's gonna be tired and cranky when she gets here and she'll just want you. Call me if you need me. I'll pop by in the morning to see her if that's okay?" James asked

"Yeah sure, you can stay if you want, and of course you can come over tomorrow. Thank you for tonight" she thanked him sincerely and then hugged him before saying goodbye

7 minutes later the door bell rang and Jj ran to the door, opening it to see Morgan holding up a rough looking Emily, Shirt messy and creased slacks. She had a cut across her eyebrow on the left hand side and in her hair line which had been stitched up and a bruised cheek, her jaw also looked a little swollen and bruised. Her arm wrapped around her ribs, and a pained and tired look across her face. Her hair tied up loosely.

"My goodness Emily" Jj said never seeing Emily like this before, not having control of herself. Jennifer stepped forward closer to Emily, careful not to hurt her and put her small hand on Emily's bicep. Softly caressing the area with her thumb

Emily gave her a crooked smile and then stumbled through the door, painfully putting her arm around Jj's shoulder to lean on; JJ was shorter than Emily so it gave her some support. She bent down and kissed Jennifer's head.

Jj led Emily over to the soft couch and helped her to sit, Emily grunting in pain trying not to show it as she finally sat down.

Jennifer walked over to Morgan who was still in the door way giving her a small smile

"Thank you for bringing her hom...here" She said honestly, hoping he hadn't noticed her slip.

"Anytime, call if you need anything. Take care" He said before jogging to his car and leaving

Jennifer walked back over to the couch quietly and slowly sat down next Emily who had her head leaning back against the couch eyes closed. Jj brushed some loose hair back from Emily's face a leaned in a little closer. She lent up a bit and kissed Emily's forehead receiving a small smile and sigh. She let a tear escape, seeing Emily like this was killing her. It was causing her pain seeing Emily in pain.

Emily sat up a bit after feeling the wetness on her cheek; she turned her head to Jj, entwining their hands and resting them on her thigh.

"I'm okay, I'm here now" She murmured softly, leaning in further to jj, their lips millimetres apart

"I know, but you're not _okay. _You're hurt and I can see it. I was just scared" Jj replied softly against Emily lips, her sweet breath warm against Emily.

Emily closed the gap between them and captured jj's bottom lip in between her own, sucking gently; a tender loving kiss was what they needed.

"You don't need to be scared or worry about me sweetheart" Emily said softly into Jj's ear. Jennifer had tucked her head between Emily's shoulder and neck. Feeling the odd tear escape for jj and land on her shoulder, jj's warm breath at the base of her neck.

"I can't help it. Look at me, you're taking care of me, it's supposed to be the other way around"

"How about we go upstairs and try and get some sleep. The pills I was _forced_ to take are making me sleepy" Emily said

"And you'll sleep in my bed…so I can take care of you?" Jennifer said sitting up a bit and looking Emily in the eyes shyly

"Sure" Emily laughed

* * *

><p>Jj helped Emily off the couch and let Emily lean on her for support. It took them a while to get up the stairs with Emily's broken ribs. Jj led them to her room and sat Emily on her bed.<p>

In the middle of the room was a light wood bed, side tables on each side with photos of her parents and one of her and Emily. The walls were a light yellow, and she had a wooden chest of drawers and dressing table against to wall next to the bed. The only light in the bedroom was the on suite bathroom and a small dim table lamp light. The room screamed Jj. The photos of all her family on the walls, a few pictures of the beach and flowers too.

Once Emily was comfortable on the bed she went over to her draws and pulled out a pair of sweats and tank top for Emily and cotton shorts and a T shirt for herself.

"Do you need help getting changed?" She asked tentatively holding out the clothes to Emily

"Umm..No I think I can manage" Emily replied taking the pyjamas

"Okay, I'll go change in the bathroom so you don't have to move, Call if you need me okay?" Jennifer asked so caringly it warmed Emily's heart, she wasn't used to someone looking out for her or taking care of her. She just nodded and watched Jj walk off to the bathroom, her eyes wondering down to her swaying hips and cute bum

Once Emily had managed to get changed she moved up on the bed getting under the covers, resting back against the headboard eyes closed. It had taken more effort putting the clothes on than she thought. Jennifer walked back into the room putting her clothes in the laundry basket and then gently climbing into bed next to Emily.

She brushed her fingertips over Emily's arm carefully, not wanting her hurt or startle the brunette.

"Are you okay? Do you need any painkillers or-"

"I'm fine, just tired. Are you Okay?" Emily asked not opening her eyes. Typical Emily diverting the attention off her and more worried about Jennifer's well being

"I'm okay, I'll turn off the lights and we can try and get some sleep. But I want to know exactly what happened tomorrow Emily" she said

"Okay" she murmured softly getting comfy with her pillows

Jj was unsure if she could move closer to Emily or if she should just stay were she was and try getting to sleep. Emily sensed this so she opened her arm for her. Jj crawled closer and lay her head on Emily's chest carefully not hurting her ribs, needing to feel he older woman, knowing she was safe.

"Thank you" Emily said softly and kissed Jj's head, receiving a 'hmm' in response.

Emily heard soft murmuring and humming and then realised Jj was singing softly.

"Are you singing?" she asked smiling

"What?...no" JJ said curling more into Emily's side

"Don't stop, your voice is beautiful Jennifer just like you, please don't stop" Emily said quietly

"I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly Maybe I should Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I Know you better  
>I am trying, Not to tell you, But I want to<br>I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head<br>I've been spending all my time Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life And now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you" Jennifer sung quietly, hoping Emily would listen to every word, trying to express how she felt through the song<p>

She felt Emily's breathing slow and come to a steadying rate knowing the older woman had fallen asleep; Jj then relaxed thinking over the day's events and let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The name of the song is Fallin For You by Colbie Caillat :)<strong> **thank you**** for taking the time to read :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**A/N IMPORTANT: **I'm really sorry- But in my last chapter I mentioned Emily had broken ribs- I'm going to go back and edit that and just say she has a bruised side or something because what I want to write in this chapter isn't realistic with broken ribs :P Apologies- I'm will edit the last chapter!

Oh! And this chapter is rated M. so if you don't like it or wanna read it just skip that section never tried writing it before, but there's a first for everything! Hope its okay

_Sarah_: Thank you so much again! You're really an inspiration and so sweet :) hope you like this chapter! Thats good, let me know if you get one ;P

Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this story and adding it to your alerts etc. The reviews are super awesome! they're so motivational too :) Thanks. Sorry for the mistakes and spelling errors etc in this chapter, i haven't had time to re read and check everything, i've been super busy but i really wanted to post a chapter :D

Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV <strong>

Jennifer's eyes fluttered from the sun light peeping through the blind cracks. She felt a slight weight on her side and soft breathing on her neck. Emily's muscular arm was draped over JJ's waist from behind, her hand resting under Jennifer's tank top seeking warmth; sometimes tracing random patterns on the sun kissed skin. Emily's face furrowed in JJ's hair and her breath hot against her neck.

After a few minutes, JJ turned slowly in Emily's embrace so she was facing the brunette. Emily's are still around her waist, she trailed her hand up the arm up to Emily's face. She gently traced the stitches and cuts on her face. She paused her movements when she heard the older woman moan softly, not wanting to wake Em. When she had outlined all the cuts, Emily's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness in the room.

JJ tucked her head under Emily's chin and snuggled in closer. She felt Emily's hand lightly pressing into her lower back.

"Hi" Emily whispered in her ear

"Hi" she said back, slowly lifting her head to meet the other woman's eyes. "How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly, her hand gripping Emily's bicep

"A lot better actually. I think I just really needed some rest, just a slight ache in my side and a bruised face; but that doesn't really hurt" She replied honestly.

"Good. That's good." She said back.

"You really scared me Em" Jennifer said in a small voice after a few beats.

Emily groaned and moved onto her back, patting her chest so JJ could rest her head on it. JJ quickly snuggled up to Emily, not wanting any space between them in this moment.

"I know, I'm sorry-" she started to reply

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's just…I guess I didn't know your job was so…dangerous. I thought you just did paper work and questioned people. And that you just carried a gun because it was… I dunno. I just didn't really think." Jennifer said quietly

"Does that change anything… you know, between us?" Emily asked, slight hesitancy in her voice

"No! No. It was just difficult, I didn't know what to do or think" JJ replied truthfully.

"I Just…I Lo-" JJ stopped herself when she felt Emily stiffen_. JJ knew she loved Emily. But maybe Emily didn't love her? Maybe it was too soon. Emily hadn't evens asked to be official. But then she hadn't asked the older woman either. But she didn't want to scare Emily away. _

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk or jog or something. Just think about things. Get some fresh air. Can I borrow some track bottoms please?" Emily muttered sitting on the edge of the bed back to JJ

"I can go with you" JJ said slowly getting up to retrieve some track pants

"NO. That's okay, I like to walk alone"

"oh, okay" JJ replied shocked and on the verge of tears

She handed Emily the clothing and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Not another word was spoken save for the closing of the front door signalling Emily had left.

* * *

><p>The black jogging bottoms had been a little tight on Emily, but she didn't care. She just had to get out of Jennifer's house. JJ had nearly said the L word. Emily wasn't sure why she had reacted the way she did. Did Jennifer really <em>love her? <em>

She started a slow jog down the street as it was all she could handle from being beaten a couple days prior. But her body was used to getting run down and now recovered quite quickly.

She knew she had messed up with JJ this morning. Jennifer had been so sweet and caring with her last night and then this morning she went cold on the younger woman. Emily wasn't used to being…_loved._ Or cared for. She reacted the way she did on pure instinct.

She knew she loved Jennifer. Hell, she knew she fell in love with Jennifer the minute she saw her.

Emily slowed and angrily kicked a piece of plastic on the ground. She had been jogging for 30 minutes. That was more than enough especially in her condition.

She wanted Jennifer, in heart, body and soul.

She didn't want anybody else to be with _her_ Jennifer. The thought alone angered her.

She had to tell Jennifer how much she meant to her. And with that final thought she turned and started jogging back to JJ's house.

* * *

><p>As soon as the front door had closed, Jennifer let the tears fall from her eyes. What had she done wrong? She had now known Emily for about 5 or 6 months. And had dated the woman for 6 weeks. It didn't feel too soon. What she had with Emily felt so different to any other relationship. Maybe Emily wasn't ready to commit?<p>

40 minutes had passed and JJ was getting restless. She made her way to the couch, OJ in hand. She curled up and thought about what she had done wrong.

A few minutes later Emily came through the unlocked door, slightly out of breath and sweating a little. Despite the events that had happened this morning between them, JJ quickly sprung from the couch to help Emily.

"Emily! You ran and you're hurt? Are you an idiot?" She asked annoyed.

Emily stepped more into the house and shut the door. She walked forward until she was in arms length of the woman she loved.

"Yes! Yes I am an idiot. Partly because I'm still slightly injured and I went for a jog, but more importantly because I really really like you Jennifer. Scratch that, I love you Jennifer. Since I saw you on that stage with your guitar and cute little blue dress. And I am so stupid for not showing or telling you how much. Because you mean so much to me. We've only dated for a little while, but I feel things for you I've never felt. I want to love you, protect you and be there for you." She said sincerely, meaning every word.

JJ stood there amazed. Not knowing what to do or say.

"I would also really like for you to be my girlfriend. So Jennifer, would you please do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Emily continued, taking one more step closer until she was flush against JJ

"yes" Jennifer whispered, not trusting her voice.

"Yeah?" Emily teased, wiping away a tear from Jj's cheek with her thumb

"Yes. A thousand times yes" JJ exclaimed, throwing her arms around Emily's neck and hugging her tightly.

"I love you too" She said softly and kissed just below Emily's ear. Emily's arms tightened around Jj's waist and she felt so incredible. The pain from her injuries forgotten.

She loosened her grip and pulled Jennifer back for a tender kiss.

"Make love to me?" Jennifer Murmured shyly against Emily's lips

She didn't have to be asked twice. She brought her hand up to JJ's cheek and caressed her jaw with her thumb, leaning in to kiss her more passionately. She swiped her tongue across Jennifer's bottom lip asking for entrance and Jennifer slowly parted her lips and let there tongues dance. Her lips and taste was so sweet and Emily just wanted more. She felt JJ's small hands in her hair, pulling and massaging her head.

They broke apart when air was needed, staring lovingly at each other, as if time stood still. Jayj looked up at Emily, biting her lip seductively, with just desire in her eyes. Emily had never seen her like this before.

Emily took Jennifer's hand and tugged softly. She led them up the stairs and to JJ's bedroom. Just as they arrived at the bedroom door, Emily turned and kissed JJ chastely, then picked her up bridle style and carried her into the room, grunting from the slight pain in her side. The blinds were still closed so the room was dim, and the bed slightly messy. She carried her over to the bed and lay Jennifer down gently, so her head was on the pillows comfortably.

Then Jj's lips were back on hers, and arms around her shoulders. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Emily put one hand on Jennifer's hip and the other beside JJ's head to hold her weight up. She was so turned on already, she was sure her pants had a wet patch on the front of them.

She started trailing kisses down from Jennifer's mouth, to jaw and to her neck. She sucked on JJ's pulse point, happy when she saw the marked raised skin there then moved her hand up from Jennifer's hip to graze her stomach under her T shirt. Her chest rising and falling quickly from her deep breathing.

Jennifer could feel her heart beating rapidly. She moved her hands down to Emily's chest keeping eye contact with Emily. She just rested her hands on the swell of the older woman's breasts, feeling the fast heartbeat of the other woman too. She bit the corner of her bottom lip in excitement, and heard Emily's breath hitch. She trailed her hands to the base of Emily's neck to pull her flush against herself.

Emily kissed JJ hard, hands moving across the toned but curvy stomach. Feeling the warm skin beneath her fingers. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to see Jj. She slowly raised the younger woman's T shirt, Jen realised what she was doing and lifted up a bit to pull the T shirt off, Leaving her in a baby pink laced brace. Emily was so amazed and wet when she saw the perfect breasts. Still supporting herself on one hand, she raised the other one and ran her thumb just under the cup of Jennifer's pink bra. She looked up in to darker blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful Jennifer" She said huskily, slipping her thigh in between the younger woman's legs and grinded softly, leaning down to kiss the singer once more.

Jj tangled her hand in the brunettes hair and moved the other one down to graze the agents abs through her shirt.

"I want to see you too" she said softly against the agent's lips, undoing each button painfully slowly until pushing the shirt off the older woman's shoulder. The older woman quickly disposed of her shirt and threw it somewhere in the room

She then started kissing the blonde's neck again softly, licking and biting, taking an earlobe and sucking on it. She continued the kisses al the way down to the valley between the singer's breasts.

"This needs to come off" she said tugging at the little bow at the front of the pink bra. Jennifer arched her back from the sensations, allowing Emily to un clip her bra in one swift movement.

The singer hooked one leg over the brunette's hip, feeling the woman's thigh pushing into her centre. Emily worked the bra off the younger woman and felt herself getting even more wet, just the site of the woman in front her was breath taking. She leaned down and captured a soft pink nub in her mouth. Jennifer moaned and arched her back, grabbing Emily's hair in a fistful. Sucking lightly and biting one breast, she let her other hand caress the other. Rubbing her thumb over it and rolling it beneath her fingers, feeling it swell. She continued sucking and licking the breast until she was pleased with it, both buds now raised.

"mmm..Emily" Jennifer moaned, loving the feel of the agent above her making her body feel like it was on fire. Jj tugged Emily back up to her and kissed her, sucking on her tongue.

Hearing Jennifer moan her name was spurring the agent on even more. She grinded her thigh harder into the singer.

Emily sat up, looking down at the flustered singer and then lifted one of her legs, caressing it and moving her hand further up, until she hit the cotton shorts Jennifer was wearing. She grabbed the waist band and pulled it, Jennifer raised her hips to allow Emily to pull off her shorts. Once there were gone she was left naked.

"Wow…You're just so…perfect" Emily said, leaning back down to kiss the singer, she kissed her way back down to the blonde's stomach, dipping her tongue into her cute little bellybutton.

"uggh, oh Emily" Jennifer murmured

She put one hand next to Jj's head to get a better angle and to see Jennifer. She slowly trailed her hand down the younger woman's stomach south. She ran her fingers through the singer's folds. Feeling Jj's hot heavy breathing on her cheek, and breasts rubbing against hers, she rubbed her thumb over Jayj's clit, making the woman squirm under her touch.

"God Emily, don't stop" Jennifer moaned into her ear. Feeling her own arousal peeking she slowly pushed a finger into the blonde, feeling the tight warmth around her finger.

"You're so sexy" Emily replied "I love how you feel around my finger"

She pushed further into the singer, and then added another finger.

"Mmmm, Emily, ohmygosh" Jennifer chanted, pulling Emily's hair. She felt like she was burning. The moment was so intense and beautiful.

Emily pulled out then thrust the two fingers back into the singer, pushing them further and deeper.

"Yes Emily" Jennifer panted as she rocked back onto Emily's fingers, her leg tightening on the brunettes hip, feeling the coil in her lower stomach turning. She felt the sensation take over her body.

Emily knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde become un done, so she added a third finger and pushed harder, rubbing Jennifer's clit too. She tilted her head and met Jennifer's lips. Kissing her softly with everything she had and felt. She didn't want this to end.

She curled her fingers in the shorter woman and felt the warm liquid come into her hand and over her fingers and palm.

"Oh my… EMILY" she screamed as she felt the feeling over take her body, arching her back. A light film of sweat covering the both of them. Emily brought her hand up and licked her fingers clean, loving the taste of sweetness form Jennifer.

She rolled onto her back and opened her arm out for Jj. Jennifer cuddled into Emily, still on her high. She rested her head on Emily's sports bra covered chest.

"I love you Jennifer" Emily murmured into her ear, kissing the outer shell.

"I love you too Emily" She said and leaned up to kiss the woman tenderly. "Just give me a few minutes to recover" she giggled. Emily just smirked and wrapped her arm around Jennifer securely.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so the smut will get better i promise! thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought :D thank you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Story: Falling For You**

**Pairings: JJ/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds or the characters **

**Thank you to secondsarah for the advice and help :D Thanks for all the review and alerts/favs too! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p>"…wow. That was…intense" Emily said softly as she lay in bed, Jennifer next to her cuddled to her side.<p>

Both woman naked covered in a light film of sweat and trying to catch their breath.

"mmhmm" Jj mumbled tiredly as she laid her head in the crook where Emily's neck and shoulder meet, her arm draped over Emily's toned abs, brushing her fingers lightly over the bruised side.

Emily wrapped her arm around Jennifer holding her closely.

"I love you" she whispered into the blonde's ear, bushing away some hair from her face. The words seemed so special and effortless to say now with the singer. As though they had needed to be close together, intimate, for those words to come easier to them.

"I love you too Emily, so much" Jennifer said and placed a tender kiss to Emily's collar bone. She started tracing the tattoo Emily had going up her ribs. It was a tribal like tattoo that started just below her right breast and stopped just at the end of her ribs.

Things felt different now between them; Deeper, more passionate. Emily knew now for sure this is what she wanted and where she wanted to be.

"Are you tired?" Emily asked softly, trailing her fingertips up and down the singer's back, soothing her.

"What are you trying to say? You want to go another round?...4 or 5 times not enough for you?" Jennifer giggled pinching the brunette playfully.

Emily laughed along "No, I mean I wouldn't complain. But I'm pretty tired myself. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me later." She asked tilting her head to get a better view of the blonde in her arms. "It's only four, so we could sleep for a few hours and then get ready? Only if you want to that is"

Jennifer lifted her head a kissed Emily on the lips softly then lay back down and cuddled closer if possible "I'd love to Em. Wake me up in a few hours?"

"No problem sweet girl" She kissed Jj's forehead and than let herself fall asleep too.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up a couple of hours later at 6, cuddled up behind Jennifer. She slowly pulled her arm out of the surprisingly strong grip Jennifer had on it and quietly tried to get out of bed without waking her <em>girlfriend. <em>

She wrote a note and laid it on the pillow in front of Jennifer, so when she woke up it would be the first thing she saw.

Once she was dressed, Emily made her way downstairs, called a cab and left.

* * *

><p>Jennifer woke up after hearing her phone beep several times. She instantly felt alone, feeling the bed around her and sitting up she couldn't see any sign of Emily.<p>

She was confused and didn't know how to feel. _Emily wouldn't leave…would she?_ She couldn't help think to herself. She pulled the sheet up and covered herself; she turned and saw a note on the pillow beside her.

Before she opened it though, she reached for the bed side table and opened her phone checking who the message was from.

_It's not what it looks like. I'm not leaving you,__ I'll never leave you. _

_Read the note my love xx_

It was from Emily. Jennifer's heart soared as she kept re-reading the message. Emily wasn't leaving her. She was so happy she was squealing. She quickly reached for the note again and opened it

**Jennifer, **

**I hope you slept well because I will be there to pick you up at eight **

**Get dressed in something casual/comfortable sweetheart**

**See you soon **

**P.S- You look so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep**

**P.P.S- I love you **

**Xx**

Jennifer held the note to her chest with the biggest smile on her face. She felt alive.

She quickly got up and wrapped herself in a gown and walked over to her closet. Emily had said casual, so she picked out black legging and a shirt long enough to cover her bum and her knee high boots.

She checked her watch and it was ten past seven. She only had fifty minutes to get ready, so she dropped the gown and ran into the warm shower. After she had calmed down a little she pulled on her cloths, applied a small amount of natural make up and straightened her hair. Just as she was switching off the straighteners she heard the door bell ring.

Jennifer ran downstairs in excitement, opened the door and flung herself at Emily. Emily shocked, steadied herself then hugged Jj back. She knew what the blonde was feeling and she wanted to reassure her.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asked concerned, releasing her hold on the blonde a little bit.

"I just love you, and I'm happy you're here" Jennifer murmured into Emily's neck, placing a light kiss there before leaning back.

"Hi" Jj whispered before leaning in and capturing Emily's lips

"Hi" Emily whispered against the blonde's lips before they started kissing passionately as if they hadn't seen each other in ages

Jj brushed her tongue along Emily's bottom lip as Emily took Jj's top lip between hers. Both moaning into each others mouths. Tongues dancing and caressing, Emily put her hands on Jj's hips firmly. Both pulled back when oxygen became a problem.

"Wow! I wouldn't mind getting greeted like that more often" Emily smirked

"Very funny, I just missed you" Jj smiled sweetly "Give me a sec to get my bag and I'll be ready to go" She said before running back in

Emily watched Jj turn back into the house, and couldn't help but admire the singers behind in those leggings as she bent over to pick up her bag.

"You look really beautiful Jennifer." Emily said looking down a little, hands stuffed in her pockets.

Jennifer turned around when she heard Emily. She took the time to notice what her girlfriend was wearing. She was standing in the doorway, black slim jeans and her boots, a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves to the elbows and a black waistcoat left open. She looked so hot.

"And you look sexy" She didn't even realise what she had said, but Emily's head shot back up and was looking at her like she wanted to take the singer right there and then.

"I think we should leave now before we don't want to leave" Emily said and extended her hand for Jj, who gladly accepted. She opened the car door for Jj, and then got in the car herself.

"So where are we going?" The singer asked, holding onto Emily's hand over the console as they drove

"I thought I would take us out to the new Chinese restaurant in town, then for a moonlight stroll along the beach?" Emily replied not taking her eyes off the road but squeezing Jj's hand.

"Mmm, romantic" Jj wrapped her other hand around Emily's arm too

They had had a lovely meal, which Emily had insisted on paying for and they were now walking hand in hand down the beach by the sea, walking slowly back to Emily's car.

Emily swung they entwined hands over Jj's shoulder and pulled her closer. Jj started tracing her wrist tattoo.

"So will you stay over tonight?" Jj asked softly

"Jen, I have work tomorrow, and I don't have any stuff, another night okay?" Emily had her own house to look after, even though she did love spending time with the blonde at her house

"Are you sure you're ready for work?"

"Babe, after the nights we've had, I'd say I'm ready" Emily smirked

Jj just wrapped her arm around Emily and they made their way back to the car, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

* * *

><p>The next few days at work were average; there were no major cases that involved leaving Virginia so that meant more free time with Jennifer.<p>

Emily was busy pouring herself a cup of coffee when her phone started ringing, not bothering to look at the caller ID, she flipped open her cell and answered it

"Hello" She grumbled spilling some coffee

"Hey baby" a sweet loving voice sounded over the phone "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine, just getting some coffee. What's up?" Jj rarely called during the day as she knew Emily was busy, so she knew it was important

"Well, I wanted to know if you would come by the bar straight after work? There's someone I want you to meet"

"Well it's not your mom is it? She didn't like make a surprise visit or something did she?" Emily asked hesitantly

Jennifer laughed at Emily "Nope" she replied vaguely

"An Ex?" Emily laughed with a hint of seriousness

Again Jj laughed "No. Will you just come please? It's important"

"Okay okay, I'll be there. I was going to come anyway, I just wanted to prepare myself" She mumbled the last part

She heard Jj sigh playfully "I'll see you later Em, I love you"

"Love you too Jennifer" She replied before shutting her phone and heading back over to her desk with her now cold coffee to finish off paperwork

**EMILY POV**

I was sitting at the bar waiting for Jennifer, sipping on my beer. I heard her name being called and turned around to see Jennifer in a cute little white dress and a middle aged man walking next to her.

He looked the same height as me, but he didn't look physically strong, he looked quite thin for a guy. Immediately I didn't like the look of this man. He was looking at my Jennifer like he wanted to…do things to her. He looked up and gave me a dark smirk, _what was this guy playing at? _

"Hey, you're here!" Jj exclaimed happily, hugging me tightly and pecking me on the lips

"I want you to meet Mark Roberts, he's an acoustic music manager and he thinks I have a really good voice and potential and he'd like to talk to me further about my career" Jj continued smiling

"Good evening Emily…I've heard a lot about you" He said extending his hand; he was clearly annoyed that Jj had told him about me. His posture was stiff and he kept his eyes locked on mine, challenging me. I stood up and straightened to my full height, trying to gain something on him, I took his hand and gave him a firm shake to which he squeezed back almost painfully

"Wish I could say the same" I replied smirking, hoping Jj wouldn't pick up on my tone. His face dropped and he pulled his hand back like he was touching fire.

"Well, what can I get you to drink Mark?" Jennifer asked holding onto my arm, bless her, she had no idea what was going on between me and this guy.

"I'll take a beer thanks _Jennifer" _My head shot up immediately when I heard him saying Jj's full name. He had a smug look on his face. I gave him the darkest look I could muster, hoping he would get the message, but he just kept that smug look on his face and walked over to the bar next to Jennifer.

Jj ordered me and the idiot another beer and then made her way back to me. Mark kept raking his eyes over Jj, and I didn't like it at all. He had some nerve. I felt Jj slip her small hand in mine and lace our fingers together, which calmed me down a bit. I put down my beer in case my anger got the better of me and I would do something I may regret.

"So" Mark started "What is it that you do Emily?"

"I'm an FBI Agent, I work for the BAU" I replied, instinctively touching my badge still attached to my belt. Obviously this was new news to him as he choked on his beer and then coughed to cover it up.

"Oh, _Jennifer_ forgot to mention that" he said lowly

"What is it exactly you do mark?" I ask him, brushing the back of Jj's hand with my thumb

"I help people achieve their dreams. I've seen Jennifer play here a few times, and I know talent when I see it" He winks at Jennifer

I clear my throat and give him a cold stare signalling for him to continue

"I know Jennifer has it in her to make it, I know a few people who would love to take her on, introduce her to the world of music"

I felt Jennifer jump happily beside me. "Isn't that exciting Em?" She asked looking up at me.

There was something wrong here; I could feel it, something weird with this guy. I make a metal note to have Garcia search him when I get back.

"Sure is babe" I murmur

* * *

><p>We didn't stay and chat much longer with <em>mark. <em>We headed back to my place after, Jennifer still ecstatic and talking to me about what mark could do for her. I didn't have the heart to tell her what I thought about the guy, so I just brushed it off as jealousy and would just let Garcia look into him.

Jennifer stayed the night with me, although I kept tossing and turning, thinking about what had gone down at the bar. Thinking about what I should do. It wasn't like I could forbid Jj from seeing him or taking her career further.

I woke up the following day, had breakfast with Jennifer then went into work. She headed back to the bar to hang out with James.

As I entered my condo, I had a bad feeling. I hadn't heard from Jennifer, but she was singing at James's bar tonight. I locked away my gun and set my badge down.

I turned on the lights and TV to get some sort of sound in my apartment, and walked into the kitchen to get a whiskey. I walked over to the counter and poured my drink. My private cell phone started ringing and Jennifer's name flashed on the screen. It was 7:15pm; she was supposed to be on stage now. The feelings in my stomach got worse as I flipped open my phone,

"Jennif-"

"Hello Agent" a sickening voice sounded from the other end and I felt my whole body stiffen. I felt numb. I recognised that voice anywhere. _Mark_.

* * *

><p>Thought i'd add some drama :P Review and let me know what you think, or what you want to happen :) thank you!<p> 


End file.
